Impossible Love
by Snowhusky369
Summary: T.J. Fenton happens to be Danny's twin sister. She also shares his ghost abilities. Meaning: she's half ghost too. Danny and T.J. are fighting, though, because she and Vlad are dating and expecting. On top of that, T.J. unlocked a new power. What could possibly go wrong?


_**Warning: Sexual events in this chapter. Proceed at your own risk!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. The only thing I own is this story's story line and the character T.J.**_

Something was up. Slowly, T.J. moaned, wriggling under the heavy covers, the silk sheets cool and soft to the touch. Wait a minute. Her sheets aren't supposed to be silk. They were cotton, last thing she knew. Snapping her eyes open, T.J. sprang from the bed, staring wildly around the unfamiliar room. "What the hell?" she questioned, walking to the barred window to look out. "Comfortable for you?" a voice asked, scaring the shit out of her. Upon calming her heartbeat, T.J. slowly looked behind her. "Vlad Masters?" Surprise coursed through T.J.'s veins as she started at the older halfa. "So, my love? How do you like your view?" He motioned to the window and I followed his gesture, staring breathlessly out at the beautiful scenery that spread out as far as she could see. "It's beautiful." "I'm glad you approve. I had this house built here just for you."

Turning back around, T.J. sized Vlad up, watching him as she stepped closer. "I thought you said you hated me," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes, and the older halfa grimaced, regretting his former words. "Come here, Darling," he soothed, enveloping the younger halfa in his arms as an embrace. "I only said that because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I thought you deserved better and I figured that splitting up would help you find your true lover. You still deserve better but this time, I'm not going to leave you. Whatever you want, it's yours." Pulling away, T.J. looked up her lover's eyes and whispered, "All I want is you." Grabbing his arm, she dragged to get bed and pushed him in before closing the curtains and turning out the lights, giving the room the false sense of night time.

By the time T.J. got back to the bed, Vlad was already stripped of his clothes and was waiting with the blankets pulled up to his abdomen. "Are you sure if you're ready for this, Darling? I must warn you, I'm a pretty big man." "Aw, just shut up and kiss me," T.J. cried, her pale green eyes bright with lust and need. Throwing herself into the bed, she pressed her lips against Vlad's own, assaulting his mouth with her tongue. Vlad's hands traveled up her shirt, lightly tracing her skin as they trailed up. "Hurry up and take my clothes off," T.J. moaned in between hungry kisses and Vlad pulled away from her lips to trail kisses down her neck as he pulled her shirt up and off.

Taking some skin on her neck in his teeth, he bit down lightly, leaving a small row of bite marks in the pale skin. Then, he began to suck on the skin, licking her neck, chest, and chin. Her tiny moans and squeaks drew him on and he quickly pulled off her bra before pressing her down against the sheets, licking her even paler breasts and taking the nipples in his teeth, gently rolling them around. "F-fuck, Vlad!" T.J. cried, a bright red blush creeping up in her cheeks.

"As you wish, my dear," Vlad murmured, traveling kisses down her abdomen to her hips, pulling the sweatpants off and then sliding the black lace panties down her hips and tossing them to the floor. Sliding his hand down, he slipped his fingers inside, drawing a cry from T.J.'s lips. "Stop teasing me, Vlad." "What do you want, my dear?" Vlad asked, feigning innocence. "I want you…." "You want me what?" "Damnit, Vlad! I want you to take me as yours. Fuck me!" "As you desire," Vlad started gently as he pressed his member against her entrance. "Ready?" She nodded, shivering at the feeling of how big he actually was. _He wasn't kidding when he said he was big_.

He pushed in, her cry the only sound that could be heard. Blood trickled down her ass, staining the sheet, and Vlad again reminded himself that she was a virgin. He needed to go slow and let her recover. "You're all tight, T.J.," he gasped, moaning at how her entrance clenched and tightened around his huge member, struggling to readjust to the sudden stretch. "And you're so hard and hot," T.J. shot back, moaning just as much as Vlad. "I'm gonna start moving, okay?" The small, raven-haired girl nodded slowly, her bright green eyes half looking up at Vlad as he began to pull out and thrust back in. Each time, he thrusted a little faster, harder, and his lips found their way back against T.J.'s open, their tongues fighting for possession. "I'm gonna-" Vlad started but T.J. shushed him and whispered, "Cum in me. It's alright, Baby." Vlad did, filling her up before collapsing against her, his face resting in between her breasts. "That was amazing," T.J. panted, subconsciously brushing her fingers through Vlad's pale silver hair, playing with some strands.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear. Now, let's get cleaned up, shall we?" Ever so gently, Vlad stood and picked T.J. up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style to the master bathroom, her head snuggled ever so gently against his throat. Entering the bathroom, Vlad went and sat T.J. down on the sink counter and went to the massive bathtub, turning on the water and dumping stuff into the rising water. "What's that for?" T.J. asked, watching as Vlad dumped some pale blue stuff into the bathtub. Smiling at her curiosity, he brought the bottle over for her to read. The young halfa took the bottle, a bright red blush covering her cheeks, and read the labels. "Bubble bath?" she questioned, surprised. Upon seeing Vlad's smirk, she spoke, her own smirk creeping up on her face. "Am I some kind of child now?" she playfully teased and Vlad shrugged. "Just figured you'd like it. I'll let the water out and redo it without the bubbles, I guess." "Wait," T.J. started, grabbing Vlad's wrist. "Are you gonna share the bath with me?" Surprised, Vlad sputtered, "Only if you want me to. I wasn't planning on it." Crossing her arms, T.J. stated, "The bubbles stay only if you come in with me."

Smiling, Vlad scooped T.J. up and carried her over to the tub, plopping her in. Then, he placed out two plush towels and climbed in with her. T.J. snuggled up to Vlad, teasing him with her hands. "Don't," Vlad warned gently but T.J. did it anyways, sliding her hands down his stomach to his member, gently cupping her hands around his length. "Ah, T.J.," he groaned, his face growing red as he began to pant. "Stop, T.J.," he begged, shaking his head. "We need to get clean. We can do this later." Sighing heavily, T.J. backed off, pulling her hands away from him. "Good. Now, hold still," he instructed before pouring water on top of her head, soaking her black hair, making raven go ebony, and she began to cough and sputter. "Don't be so dramatic," the older halfa muttered, running shampoo into her long hair. "But that's what I do best. Drama is my talent." At that, Vlad smirked, dumping a whole carton of water over the young halfa's head, leaving her coughing and spitting out shampoo. "What was that for?" she gasped, shaking her head and getting water all over Vlad. Grinning, Vlad shrugged and began to clean his own hair.

Upon finishing their bath, Vlad helped T.J. out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her shoulders before wrapping a towel around his waist. "That blocks the best view," T.J. complained teasingly and Vlad looked at her, a wicked smile on his face. "Really? Well, okay then." He let go of the towel, allowing it to drop and show his full naked glory. "You too," he muttered, taking T.J.'s towel from her so that she was naked as well. Both partners stared at each other's body, unsure of what to say or do.

 _Ring! Ring!_ A phone began to go off, drawing each other out of their thoughts, and they both trotted back to the bedroom, T.J. answering the phone. "Hello. Danny? Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm safe. Yeah. I'll be okay. I'll be home soon. Tell Mom and Dad that I'm hiking with Vlad. Yeah. Yes Danny. I know he's also Plasmius. I don't care if he's your archenemy or not. You know what? Bye." Hanging up, she dropped it on the ground and let out a groan. "My twin is so annoying!" she complained. Gently, Vlad nuzzled her neck, drawing out a smile. "No more worries, baby. Rest and tomorrow, you can go home."

 _ **T.J. : Hey! You didn't have to get so into detail about last night! : (**_

 _ **I'm sorry. I just wanted these guys to be able to read something really interesting.**_

 _ **T.J. : So you picked the first time I ever had sex? You're so evil!**_

 _ **Vlad, help me out here!**_

 _ **Vlad: Sorry. You brought this on yourself.**_

 _ **Danny?**_

 _ **Danny:... 0-0**_

 _ **Uh oh. I think I broke him. Please comment/ review. Until next time!**_


End file.
